


My First Kiss (I Give It To You)

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, limited use of names, playground kiss between two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	My First Kiss (I Give It To You)

The polyhexian child laughed a sweet secretive laugh as he ran away. The praxian’s wing nubs twitched, a little flutter to them and a new spring to his step, as he ran off after the little black and white with the soft lips.

o0o0o

Years later, the black and white praxian, now a decorated police officer, escorted the polyhexian minx as he strode lightly into the courtroom, ready and willing to pay his fine. Their optics met as the cop pushed aside the door to the front for the criminal. Polyhexian optics narrowed slightly, trying to place the cute praxian in his timeline. The praxian knew. He stayed silent. 

o0o0o

The polyhexian, after many years dedicated to his trade, became the commander of the special operations division of the army. When monochrome praxian wings (along with the rest of the praxian) entered a high command meeting held high with purpose and command, the jaw of the self proclaimed moral officer dropped. Drop dead gorgeous, deadly as pit, and a command officer? Oh he was so going to hit that. A nagging feeling poked the back of his thoughts as he picked up his jaw. He knew this mech. When and where and how, he had no clue, but he knew him.

o0o0o

One day, monochrome chased monochrome, opposite of that day in grade school. Wingless trapped winged in a storage closet. 

“I remember you.”

“And?”

“Do you think I could just let the bot I gave my first kiss to get away with-”

Prowl held up a single digit, stopping Jazz in his tracks. “Only if you ask permission this time.”

Jazz’s thought stilled. “If I- Would you?”

Prowl raised an optic ridge, a silent order for him to ask. 

“Kiss me?” Jazz squeaked out.

The winged monochrome mech took a predatory step forward, prompting Jazz to take a step back. He prowled forward until Jazz allowed himself to be trapped in a corner. Prowl smiled a real smile, an expression that had not graced his face in centuries, then softly slotted his lips against Jazz’s. When they separated to expose their primary vents, Prowl whispered to Jazz, “My first kiss; I give it to you.”


End file.
